Pošmyknutie upratovačou
Pošmyknutie je velmi častá nehoda, která se stává starým upratovacím otrokům, kteří nejčastěji v pančuchách a na opätkoch upratajú v bytě Laca Repáně. Za zvláště rizikovou oblast z tohoto hlediska lze považovat kúpelku. "sak takychto upratovacich smrdakov kupis po dvadsiati dolaroch na trhe otrokov.musis ich takych najmenej z desat kupit polovica sa dobije pri upratovaniu a zvysok upratuje dalej." 2015 spadol z rebrika ked okna umyval v sobotu prisli dvaja ty stary otroci co som na trhach kupel upratovat kvartyr aj upratovali holy len v ciernych pancuchach aj sa jeden z tych otrokov akosi posmykol aj spadol z rebrika ked okna umyval aj si kopyto zlamal.lezal na zemi aj reval.vravim nerevaj mi tu kurva.druhy otrok telefonoval aj prisla emergencia aj sa temu dvaja co prisli smiali ako tam lezi ten otrok na zemi len v pancuchach s oschlym kokotkom.cosi sa nas pytali som nerozumel sak mu vravim co ma je donho kurva.aj ho nalozeli na nositka aj dolu do auta nalozeli aj kamsi ho odpratali.sak ked sviniar pride zpat ho bicom zoslaham ked uklid nedokoncel hadam si ja sam kurva okna umyvat nebudem ked mam na to pancuchove otrociska. (Šlah #4597 – 2015-11-01T13:21:00.000Z) 2016 kurvos sa tu posmykol ked umyval luster jeden pancuchovy kurvos sa tu posmykol ked umyval luster aj padol dolu na zem aj si pazuru dolamal.vravim sak moze len druhu paprcu upratovat no stale reval aj sa mu paprca nafukla tym padom jeden upratovac v pici.budem chciet peniaze za tehoto hovnaka vratit lebo druhy den ked sa upratovaci pancuchovy otrok zmarni nie je moj problem aj akasi zaruka tu musi byt kurva. (Šlah #5333 – 2016-02-01T18:24:00.000Z) stary debil sa posmykol na staflickach mal som tu novych pancuchovych upratovacov aj ten stary debil sa posmykol na staflickach aj zletel dolu a pazuru mal nazad skrutenu reval revem nanho nerevaj tu ty stary osran.prisiel tibor aj vravi toto je pazurisko dolamane vravim no vyhodime ho pred dvere radsiej keby sa ktosi pytal nepozname ho.no ten druhy debil volal telefonom kamsi aj emergencia prisla.dolu pocujeme hukacku vravim kurva toto nemame zapotrebi tu starych debilov nakladat.aj som pustel emergenciakov hore.akosi som si neuvedomel ze ten smrdak je holy len mal cierne pancuchy aj tam lezal ako kus hovna aj nariekal.vravim emergenciakom nalozte ten odpad aj idite do pici.emergenciaci sa akosi cudovali ked ho zbadali ako s holym kokotkom lezi v pancuchach na boke pod oknom.aj ho nalozeli na nositka aj sa ma cosi pytali vravim nic nepanimaju kurva.aj odisli s tymto starym nakladom. (Šlah #5530 – 2016-02-29T18:59:00.000Z) na stolicke sa posmykol aj zletel ked kupelnu upratoval prisiel upratovaci otrok mal cervene sietove pancuchy ked sa vyzliekol aj mal v riti take chvostove dildo.v riti dildo a vonku z riti akoby taky dlhy chvost.aj mal take sklene topanky na vysokych opetkoch na stolicke sa posmykol aj zletel ked kupelnu upratoval myl okno aj kopyto dolamane.vravim do pice budeme tu ako telefona ustredna emergencie volat tymto starym upratovacim kundakom riadne nevladaju stat aj si opetky obuje sak je jasne ze poleti na zem.zme fajceli v kuchyni on zatial krical v kupelni na zemi zo zlomenym kopytom aj zme riesili ako to vysvetlime do telefona kam maju prist a co sa stalo pretoze zme sa biznisaka nedovolali.vravim bolo by lepsie keby sa zabil v kludu by zme mohli cakat kym biznisak zavola zpat sak bolo by jedno ci za hodinu ci tri temu mrtvemu by to bolo jedno kurva takto tu reve ako debil kto to ma kurva pocuvat nemozem v kludu pivo pit.tibor vravi sak sa za chvilu vyreve aj vysili sa a nebude dalej vladat tolko revat. (Šlah #5989 – 2016-05-22T22:12:00.000Z) 2017 jeden sa posmykol v kupelke aj si nohu zlomel zme tu mali hned rano dva pancuchove upratovace stare oschle smrdaky jeden sa posmykol v kupelke aj si nohu zlomel krical ako debil revem nanho ticho ty hovedo toto je kludny kvartyr.zme ho tiahli von z kvartyra na chodbu vravim ked pridu emergenciaci prenho zasa nemusia ist do nasho kvartyra mal som setky dilda aj tie z kluba na stole v kuchyni pancuchaci ich umyli celkom dvadsatsedem ich bolo.aj zme si akosi neuvedomeli v tem zmetku ked zme ho tiahli z kupelne s tiborom za nohy ze ma jednu polamanu aj riadne reval aj mu isli sliny z huby vravim kurva nech uz je na chodbe zabuchneme dvere aj zavolam biznisaka nech posle hukadlaky nech si ho odprataju.tibor vravi budeme robit ako ze zme ho nasli na chodbe.lezal na chodbe holy len v ciernych pancuchach aj ruzovom pasiku co mu pancuchy drzal aj zme nanho hodeli hadry nech sa oblece debil.no akosi si s vykrutenym kopytom nemohol nohavice obliect.biznisak volal zpat ze uz idu vravim tiborovi zatvor dvere a co nas do teho. (Šlah #7490 – 2017-03-29T12:01:00.000Z) 2018 sa tu posmykol na dlazdiciach mal som tu noveho pancuchaca no je to taky smradojeb stary sa tu posmykol na dlazdiciach v pancuchach aj slahol na zem ako vreco akosi si pazuru pojebal krical cosi revem nanho kric si doma ty somar tu nie kurva.vravim tiborovi kopni donho. (Šlah #8730 – 2018-01-26T21:31:00.000Z) sa raz posmykol na ihlovych opetkach aj zo sebu slahol v kupelke sak tento bedak nedopratal kvartyr lebo usiel krical zufalo cosi smouk kylmi ci take cosi.pride iny pancuchac upratovac aj dorobi.tiez je to vycpely smrdak no upratuje dobre len sa raz posmykol na ihlovych opetkach aj zo sebu slahol v kupelke na zemi aj si zub vyrazel.sak srat nanho na upratovanie zuby nepotrebuje. (Šlah #9043 – 2018-03-31T19:31:00.000Z) dnes sa posmykol v kupelke aj si hlavu rozbil chcem kupit zo dva tri nove pancuchove upratovace akesi mladsie nic sedemdesiatpat ci take lenive polomrtvaky kvartyr je velky a jeden smrdak co upratoval stary kvartyr nestaci dnes sa posmykol v kupelke aj si hlavu rozbil.srat nanho nech z neho aj mozog vytecie no zakrvacal mi moj biely uterak. (Šlah #10366 – 2018-12-21T19:09:00.000Z) 2019 luster uteral aj sa mu na stole posmyklo reve mi tu otrok.cely cierny.je to neger aj ma cierne silonky.padol zo stola ked luster utieral.pazurami nehybe.vyzeraju zlomene.obi dve.sa mu smejeme s tiborom a cakame kym pride biznisak aj kamsi zatelefonuje aj ho kamsi uprataju.sak si zapalime a k temu od negra pekna revackova muzika. sak luster uteral aj sa mu na stole posmyklo.revem nanho nabuduce si hadam akusi kurvu zoberiem ked ty nevies na opetkoch chodit ty sviniar.mal vysoke opetky vyliezol na stol aj luster uteral.naraz sa posmyklo.dolezite je luster pekne utrel. je to stary debil sak novy upratovac kupeny v klube.prisiel v obleku aj kravatu mal aj sa prezliekol do takej kozenej sukne aj cierne pancuchy aj riadne vysoke opetky.kupelku upratal pekne osraty hajzel upratal nakoniec mal obyvacku aj kuchyn.aj sa posmyklo.no neviem ako ho odvezu zrejme takto ako je v tych pancuchach lebo na zlamane pazury tazko sako oblece. a s takymito debilmi upratuj moj novy zlaty kvartyr kurva.sak keby som mohol zatnem mu valasku do gebene mrtvy padne aj ho z okna vyhodim a vybavene. temu sa vravi hamunita.ako ze nemozes takychto debilov zabit jednym uderom valasky ci palice do cela ako by clovek chcel. sak ani valasku ci palicu by som nepotreboval hodel by som mu slucku remena guci naokolo hrdla zatiahol a zadusel ho a isiel by som si pofajcit do kuchyne a ked pridem hodim ho z okna nech bachne na chodnik aj ho popelmachri odprataju do kafilerky. prisiel biznisak pozera aj vravi co se tady vali a neuklizi ten dehtackej mamrdak.vravim ma pazury zlamane.biznisak krical jezismarja jste mu zlomili obe ruce.?vravim ja nie kurva zletel zo stola debil tu dve hodiny reve no uz nevladze a drzi hubu nereve len akosi chrci.biznisak mu cosi vravel a on krical cosi.vravim co reve. raj nech ho prezleceme ked pride emergencia.vravim serem z veze nanho nech mu pancuchy zhodia vo spitale co ma donho mu sluhu robit nebudem.biznisak vraj dobre a zavolal.prisli a cudne sa nanho pozerali.no nalozeli tento kafilermaterial aj odpratali.ideme na tocene pivo teraz zme cakali kym tento hnoj neoprataju nemozeme ho tuna nehat sameho.cosi moze ukradnut. padol pri bari a zlomel si kopyto v clenku vcera v klube isiel jeden upratovaci otrok na vysokych opetkoch aj sa mu posmyklo a padol pri bari a zlomel si kopyto v clenku.som pozeral ako sa kruti na zemi som sa temu smial ake cudne ksichty robel.aj reval.stale reval.vravim kurva ktosi mu jazyk odrezte aj ho do krka pichnite nech nereve tolko.hadam kurva by takto nerevala keby si hnatu polamala. (Šlah #11242) padol na kuchyn aj si celo rozrazel dvaja pancuchovy otroci na opetkach tu upratuju kuchyn aj som im prikazal nech pritem tancuju tibor im pusta muziki k temu riadny pekny bigbit surodenci heckovci.tancovali pomaly no zopar slahov bicom aj tancuju rychlo. pekne spievaju no vravelo sa po varine vraj spolu jebu.sak boli to oekny bigbitaci co na tem ked clovek chce jebat neriesi ci sestra brat.picu ci kokota maju rovnake ako seci. jeden sa posmykol na opetkoch padol na kuchyn aj si celo rozrazel tu setko zakrvacal revem nanho uprataj si to ty pancuchojeb.revem nanho po anglicky klin klin setko kurva. pre blbych oslov co sedia kdesi v ciernej pri cope ci takej diere a oblizuju flasu lacnej vodky po anglicky klin je ako ze ma setko upratat. (Šlahy #11270–73) niesol tiborovi pivo a posmykol sa na dlazbe teraz serem aj mi otrok doniesol tocene pivo semka na hajzel.aj sa uklana.teraz ru mame taku machrovsky sukromnu krcmu s pancuchovym krcmarom. tento toci pekne.sak bic ho naucel tocit pivo rychlo.mal som tu vcera jedneho debila no niesol tiborovi pivo a posmykol sa na dlazbe na vysokych opetkoch aj slahol pivom do steny a cosi si s clenkom urobel kricsl pajn pajn som bol velmi nasraty lebo nam stenu polial som ho kopal do teho clenku ozaj pekne krical aj som mu na nohu dupal.najprv kopal a napokon dupal.krical riadne dozaista bolo pocut aj kdesi v aryzone.nemohol ist lebo sa nemohol na kopyto postavit revem uprataj setko aj upratoval a klacal pri tem.aj som ho schmatol za pancuchu a trhol som a roztrhol som mu celu.napokon som mu dal dve riadne facky velku varechu.ked isiel s pivom kokotik mu trcal no teraz uz mu netrcal mal malucky chvostik keby mu trcal by som ho tiez slahol varechu cez hlavu kokotka. jeden otrok za posmykol vo virivke zřejmě ne upratovač jeden otrok za posmykol vo virivke a padol gebenu a rozbil si aj sviniar zakrvacal celu vodu vo virivke som ho slahol bicom vravim teba ty smrad by som liecil v kafilerke.pomlel aj vyliecene. 22.12.2019 10:30 2020 otrok chobotnak myl hajzel aj sa akosi posmykol otrok chobotnak myl hajzel aj sa akosi posmykol slahol na zem aj si hubu rozbil ma celu peru roztrhlu aj tu hajzel osral od krvi hovedo.revem nanho klin restrumaka inac bic kurva. debil.som ho sotel von pred dvere aj tam krici oupn oupn plis.sak je tam len v ciernych pancuchach a takych topankach z pleksiskla. Category:Otroci